Battle of Ragna the Bloodedge
The was a tournament in February 2200 during the events of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. It was held by Kagura Mutsuki within the Colosseum to lure out both Azrael and Tsubaki Yayoi as well as distracting the observations of the perpetrators of the Event Interferences of the Emperor and the Master Unit. Information Having feigned the capture of Ragna the Bloodedge a few days earlier, Kagura Mutsuki, Rachel Alucard and Kokonoe formed a plot to lure Azrael in so that Kokonoe might be able to dispose of him. At the same time, they also hatched a plan to turn Tsubaki Yayoi’s allegiance and break her free of Hades: Izanami’s Mind Eater. Kokonoe prepared for the latter event by installing TR-0009 Tager with the technology that granted him the ability to produce an Eclipse Field. During the beginning of the tournament, Kagura, Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and Ragna stood center stage as Tsubaki arrived to congratulate Kagura on arresting the SS-class rebel. After belittling both Kagura and Tsubaki, Tsubaki took her leave to wait for the tournament to end. Kagura announced to Ragna that there were 100 participants, including Bob and Bullet. Only those that passed the preliminary rounds were authorized to fight Ragna. In the stands, both Rachel and Celica, rather amusingly, took bets on the contenders. Kokonoe, Kagura and Ragna also stood watch as the 100 participants duked it out against one another. Because of Celica’s presence, the fights went by slowly as the Magic Formula of the contenders were unable to be used. Comments dropped by Rachel suggested that a majority of the contenders were weak and untrained in battle. The events within the matches of the arena were narrated by an announcer. When Bullet arrived in the ring, Azrael emerged, having been drawn to the scent of a challenge. After defeating every other contestant, including Bullet’s would be opponent (Bob), both Bullet and Azrael began to fight. With multiple comments being dropped about the Event Weapon Dispossession Operation by Azrael, Bullet fought as well as she could, yet Celica’s presence gave her an overwhelming disadvantage. With both her arms and legs broken by the Mad Dog, Azrael began to mercilessly beat Bullet until Ragna jumped in the area to both save Bullet and to buy Kokonoe more time to emergency teleport Azrael into her dimensional prison. Ragna and Azrael began to fight despite the disadvantage that Ragna was at due to Celica’s presence. After being pressured to use his Blue Grimoire, Ragna watched in horror as the Mad Dog aimed a punch at Celica, however, Rachel intervened, throwing Gii in front so that he took the blow instead. After the punch from Azrael destroyed a portion of the stands, the announcer ordered everyone to evacuate the vicinity. Again refusing to use the Blue Grimoire, Kagura took Ragna’s spot and the duo began to fight. Kagura bought enough time for the teleport to begin functioning as Kokonoe finally sealed away the Mad Dog in her dimensional prison. Following the tournament, Tsubaki arrived to take Ragna back into the World Void Information Control Organization’s custody, yet she was trapped by Tager’s Eclipse Field. Bullet and Ragna were healed by Celica following the tournament. Category:Events Category:Military Conflicts